Urexus Banesword
Iron Warden Urexus Banesword is the Chapter Master of the Iron Scorpions Chapter. He himself pulled the chapter back from heresy, banished their arrogance, and under his leadership have made the chapter one of the most feared force of astartes in the galaxy. He is also known to have written the The Thirteen Commandments of Iron. Early Life Urexus was born during the 41st Millennium to a family of extremely rich slave merchants, under the name Urexus Glaron, on the world of Libuth Avtus. In his planetary system, slave trade was popular, second only to gladiatorial fighting. It was thought that having a servant with a personality was a sign of power and wealth, while servitors and servo-skulls were looked down upon as worthless machines. Urexus was the third son in the family, and the least loved. He didn't inherit his father's arrogance, instead he was gifted with great work-ethic. This attribute was "Put to good use", and he was made to do all the unpleasant work in the family, while the two "Favourite" sons were destined so inherit the all riches and fame. He also hated slave trade, learning to stay quiet after several unsuccessful attempts to bring his views forward to his family. He closed his mouth, and instead opened his mind, and developed a craving for knowledge. Every night he put his natural stealth skills to good use, and crept past the house's tight security systems into the Glaron's ridiculously large personal library, holding many books that would be classed as unacceptable by most of the Imperium, bearing secrets that was forbidden to the normal man. He learnt a lot about the galaxy during those long nights, he learnt a plethora of skills,everything useful from how the Imperial Government worked to survival in the wilderness and even how to use most Imperial weapons. He even found an insert of the workings of a boltgun. He also learnt about the horrors of chaos, about the four brothers ruling the realm of chaos, the dark gods, and the effect they had on all humans. He also learnt about the threat without, the alien races that opposed the Imperium, the rise and falls of their past empires, how to identify and how to kill them. Most importantly, he read about the Emperor of Mankind, how he unified humanity and spread them across the galaxy, his creations crusades in his name, most notably the space marines of the Adeptus Astartes, and how he sacrificed himself to save humanity during the Horus Heresy. Pure unshakable faith in the Emperor was forged into Urexus's heart, and he longed to, one day, serve him in as a space marine. When Urexus turned to the age of fifteen, five long years of self-education, his father found about about his craving for knowledge. He tried "Beating some sense into him", locking he and Urexus in a room and beat him to within an inch of his life, eventually Urexus started to theories that his father was disappointed in his son, being so different to him. The beatings continued for almost a year, and gradually grew more constant. He grew desperate, and his love for his father, and his family in general, disappeared. It was during the worst encounter with his father was when he decided, no more. He struck back against his father, and instead, Lord Glaron was the one reeling on the ground and beat up to within an inch of his life. Urexus then had no choice other than to follow his dreams, and he left the closest thing he knew to hell, to go and fight in the Doom Eater Tournaments, the most popular gladiatorial fighting arena on the planet. Seeing that if he fought well, he would one day work his way up to becoming the emperor's finest. Birth of a champion Urexus was instantly accepted into the Doom Eater Tournaments, the overseer seeing a sixteen year old who beat up his own father would be a firm favourite with the bloodthirsty crowds. He changed his name to Urexus Banesword, at first it was his gladiatorial nickname, but he soon started to accept it as his real name, so that he would never again bear the cursed name of Glaron. It seemed though the Emperor was watching over him, and he quickly climbed his way up to the fifth most powerful gladiator in the arena. Every tournament he wore an iron helmet, so that his identity was hidden from the public. Also because one of his father's favourite pastimes were watching the fights. It is noted that Lord Glaron obviously had no idea that Urexus Banesword was his own son, and ironically thought this warrior achieved something his son would never get to. Category:Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Chapter Master Category:Space Marine Character